1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of vacuum cleaners. More particularly, the invention relates to an autonomous vacuum cleaner having a robotic cleaning head.
2. Description of the Related Technology
It is well known that robots and robot technology can automate routine household tasks eliminating the need for humans to perform these repetitive and time consuming tasks. Currently, technology and innovation are both limiting factors in the capability of household cleaning robots. Computer processing power, battery life, electronic sensors such as cameras, and efficient electric motors are all either just becoming available, cost effective or reliable enough to use in autonomous consumer robots.
Several patents and other published documents have addressed both remote control and robot vacuum cleaners. One system uses a robot to move either a “dust buster” like custom upright vacuum. Most others integrate the vacuum and the robot into a single machine whether corded or battery powered.
Much of the work on robotic vacuum technology has centered on navigation and obstacle detection and avoidance. The path of a robot determines its success at cleaning an entire floor and dictates whether or not it will get stuck. Some proposed systems have two sets of orthogonal drive wheels to enable the robot to move directly between any two points to increase its maneuverability. Other prototype robot vacuum cleaners have mounted the suction mechanics on a pivoting or transverse sliding arm so as to increase the reach of the robot. Still other patents relate novel methods for detecting and avoiding obstacles.
Humans are very good at understanding the contents of a room and vacuuming around them while thoroughly cleaning the floor. Additionally, people can move objects to gain access to hard-to-clean areas. Currently there are two standard types of vacuums: upright and canister. Uprights tend to be more popular because they are smaller, easier to manipulate and less expensive to manufacture. Conversely, the principle advantage of canister vacuums is that, while they are more cumbersome, the cleaning head is smaller.
To date, no robot system exists that can move obstacles in order to clean and return the obstacles to their original position. Since all the proposed cleaning robots are relatively large and cumbersome, they fail to clean in tight areas or under or around furniture. In fact, no existing or proposed robot vacuum cleaner is able to clean nearly as well as a human.